Charles Bronson
Charles Bronson (1921 - 2003) Film Deaths *''Drum Beat'' (1954) [Kintpuash, a.k.a. Captain Jack]: Executed by hanging (off-screen); we last see him in his cell as he talks to Alan Ladd. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Riding Shotgun'' (1954) [Pinto]: Shot in the chest by Randolph Scott after Charles tries to shoot Randolph (and Alvin Freeman throws off Charles' aim by shooting him with a slingshot). *''Vera Cruz'' (1954) [Pittsburgh]: Shot to death during a battle with the Mexican forces, as he tries to help Gary Cooper and Burt Lancaster capture the cannon. (Thanks to Brian) *''Never So Few (Campaign: Burma)'' (1959) [Sergeant John Danforth]: Killed in combat with Japanese soldiers; his body is shown afterwards when Dean Jones discovers him. (Thanks to Gordon) *''U.S. Marshal: Pursuit'' (1959) [Pvt. 'Guardhouse' Ravenal]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with John Bromfield in the woods. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Magnificent Seven'' (1960) [Bernardo O'Reilly]: Shot in the stomach during the final battle with the bandits, as he leads some children to safety. He dies shortly afterwards while talking to the children. (Thanks to von Toten) *''X-15'' (1961) [Lt. Col. Lee Brandon]: Killed in a plane crash. *''Master of the World'' (1961) [John Struck]: Shot in the side/stomach by one of Vincent Price's henchmen as Charles and the others are escaping from Vincent's airship. we last see him standing appearing ok at the end of the film, it's not confirmed if his wound was fatal but I'll list it in case. *''4 for Texas'' (1963) [Matson]: Shot in the head by Frank Sinatra; he then falls into the paddle-wheel of the riverboat. (Thanks to Dick Hertz and Brian) *''Guns for San Sebastian (La Bataille de San Sebastian)'' (1968) [Teclo]: Stabbed to death in a fight with Anthony Quinn. (Thanks to Michael) *''Violent City (Citta violenta; The Family)'' (1970) [Jeff Heston]: Shot in the chest by a policeman on a rooftop, after Charles suicidally points his rifle at him. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) *''The Mechanic (Killer of Killers)'' (1972) [Arthur Bishop]: Poisoned when he drinks wine from a glass that Jan-Michael Vincent coated with brucine. (Thanks to R. and Eugene) *''Act of Vengeance'' (1986) [Joseph 'Jock' Yablonski]: Shot repeatedly, along with Ellen Burstyn, by Maury Chaykin and Robert Schenkkan, after Maury and Robert break into Charles & Ellen's bedroom while they're asleep. (Thanks to Michael) *''Death Wish: The Crackdown'' (1987) [Paul Kersey]: Playing a dual role as "Paul" and a rapist, the rapist is shot by "Paul". This turns to be a dream sequence; he survives the film in reality. *''The Indian Runner'' (1991) [Mr. Roberts] Shoots himself in the head off-screen. We see the blood spattered wall after his body is taken out of the house. TV Deaths *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: There Was an Old Woman (1956)'' [Frank Bramwell]: Poisoned, along with Norma Crane, when they unknowingly eat some muffins that Estelle Winwood had laced with poison to get rid of the mice. We last see them eating the muffins; their bodies are not shown. *''Gunsmoke: The Killer (1956)'' [Crego]: Shot to death by James Arness in Amanda Blake's saloon when Dennis Weaver warns James that Charles was about to shoot him in the back. *''Have Gun, Will Travel: The Outlaw'' (1957) [Manfred Holt]: Shot to death by Richard Boone. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Bonanza: The Underdog (1964)'' [Harry Starr]: Falls to his death from a cliff at the end of a fight with Michael Landon. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Big Valley: Earthquake! (1965)'' [Tate]: Crushed to death/buried alive in a cave-in in a mine. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Combat!: Heritage'' (1965) [Velasquez]: Killed in an explosion when he blows up a cave full of relics. (Thanks to Derek) Notable Connections *Mr. Jill Ireland (widowed) *Mr. Kim Weeks Charles Bronson in Gunsmoke-The Killer.png Charles Bronson killed in Gunsmoke-The Killer.png Bronson, Charles Bronson, Charles Bronson, Charles Bronson, Charles Bronson, Charles Category:World War Two veteran Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Dream death scenes Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Alzheimer's disease victims Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Conservatives